


Sunny Side Up

by Doodlelupin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, havent stopped thinking about it since, jon is cool with being called "boy" btw, saw a post that mentioned tim calling jon pretty boy, this is very much jonmartim but i added jontim as a tag because the beginning is just them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlelupin/pseuds/Doodlelupin
Summary: A nice, lazy morning. Breakfast prep and cuddles.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Sunny Side Up

Jon rubbed their eyes groggily as they stumbled into the kitchen. They needed some tea. And they thought they could smell eggs.

“Morning, pretty boy.” Tim grinned. He was indeed frying up some eggs. Sausage too. He looked too good for someone who had just woken up. Not fair.

Jon responded by wrapping their arms around Tim’s waist, burying their face in his jumper. Tim chuckled and held them with his free arm, gently rubbing their back. He kissed the top of their head.

“Tired?” He asked softly. Jon could feel the rumble of his chest against their cheek. They nodded. “I’ll put on some tea.” he said. Jon didn’t budge. 

“You’ll have to let me go first, hon.” Tim laughed. Jon squeezed tighter. 

“Clingy this morning, aren’t we?” Tim teased. Jon heard him put the spatula down. A moment later they were lifted off their feet, Tim guiding their legs around his waist. He slid his hands under Jon to hold them up. Jon sighed happily, resting their head on his shoulder and wrapping their arms around his neck.

“You’re getting an extra serving of breakfast, Mr. Sims. You’re getting too light.” Tim scolded. Jon grunted obligingly.

Tim swayed gently as he prepared their tea and breakfast, humming a song Jon couldn’t quite place. They knew they were rather light, but it still never failed to impress them when Tim showed off how  _ strong _ he was. He held Jon up with only one hand half the time while puttering about the kitchen. Jon kissed his cheek, overwhelmed with love for a moment. They felt Tim’s face shift into a smile.

“What was that for?”

“Love you.” Jon murmured, adjusting their head back onto his shoulder. Tim chuckled.

“Love you too, babe.”

The kettle whistled and Tim prepared their tea.

“Did I hear the kettle?” Martin called.

“Sure did!” Tim called back. Jon groaned. “Sorry, that was loud.”

Martin shuffled into the room, messing with his hair.

“It’s sticking up something awful, isn’t it?” He asked Tim.

“Little bit. ‘Still look hot though.” Tim smirked. Martin rolled his eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He stepped behind Tim, Jon lifting his head to meet Martin’s eyes. 

“Morning.” They smiled, giving Martin a kiss. Martin grinned, slipping his arms around Tim and Jon’s waists, resting his chin on Tim’s other shoulder. They swayed together, enjoying the warm silence. Tim was the first to speak.

“Sorry to break this up but I’m going to burn the eggs.” He laughed, setting Jon down. His partners reluctantly let go, Jon wandering over to the table while Martin helped get the dishes out. Jon put their head down on the table, using their arms as a cushion. Martin and Tim got everything together and brought it to the table. Jon pushed themself up and took their mug from Martin, gratefully sipping their tea.

Their partners sat and dug into their own meals, Martin and Tim’s soft chatter a pleasant soundtrack to the nice warm meal. As promised, Tim had piled extra onto Jon’s plate. It was delicious, of course. He had managed to get the eggs off the pan in time, the yolk still runny just the way Jon liked. They dipped their toast in it, getting a bite of breakfast sausage in as well. Martin put syrup on his breakfast sausage for some reason.

“Syrup?” Tim asked. This was not the first time they’d seen him do it, nor was it the first time he’d been teased about it.

“I’m used to eating them with pancakes! They’re good with syrup. Try it.” Martin cut off a piece, swirling it around in the syrup before holding it out to Tim. Tim leaned over and took the bite with an eye roll.

“Fine, I guess it is pretty good.” He sighed. Martin gave him a smug grin. Jon chuckled softly as they took another bite. Martin and Tim kept up their banter, Jon content to sit and listen while they ate. They weren’t much of a morning person; it took them a little bit to properly wake up and they hated talking first thing. Luckily, Tim and Martin didn’t seem to mind.

  
  


They were almost finished but they were  _ so full _ . They slowly finished the piece of toast in their hand, sipping their tea. Tim had pushed his empty plate forward a couple of minutes ago, leaning back in his chair, content. Jon bit their lip. They didn’t want to disappoint Tim by not finishing everything.

“Getting full?” Tim asked, noticing their expression. Jon hesitated. “It’s alright, you don't have to finish everything. I did give you a lot.”

“Okay.” Jon replied, relieved. They pushed their plate towards him. “You can have the rest.”

Tim happily finished their eggs and extra piece of toast. He patted his stomach when he was finished. Martin finished last, having taken his time. He collected the plates and silverware, placing them in the sink. He ran the tap, letting the water warm up.

“Either of you finished your tea?” He asked.

“Will be in a mo’.”Tim replied, sipping the last bit. He brought over his empty mug. He threw the dish towel over his shoulder, ready to dry the dishes as Martin washed them. They seemed to have it covered, so Jon stayed where they were.

It only took them a few minutes as there weren’t many dishes to wash. When they were finished, Tim pulled Martin in for a kiss. It started off as a gentle peck, but Martin followed when Tim moved to pull away. Tim made a small noise of amused surprise. Martin slid his hands up Tim’s arms, one resting on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck as they kissed. Tim was still clutching the front of Martin’s jumper, holding him close. They pulled away to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads against each other. Jon smiled at his boyfriends. They looked very sweet. Jon finished their tea, walking the mug over to the sink. Tim slung his arm over Martin’s shoulder, watching Jon wash their cup. They slowly set it on the counter beside the sink, turning to his grinning partners.

“Would you like something?” Tim asked. Jon would have liked to kiss the smirk off his face but Tim was too tall. They wouldn’t have been able to reach.

“Come here.” They said. Tim pretended to attempt stretching down.

“Sorry, it’s too far.” He said. He leaned over and kissed Martin again. Martin laughed against his lips, kissing him back. Jon frowned. They grabbed the collar of Tim’s jumper, pulling him down to their level for their own kiss. He made a noise of surprise before humming in satisfaction. He lifted Jon up once more, setting them on the counter. They pulled back with a smile.

“That’s better.” Tim grinned. He placed his hands on either side of Jon, leaning over them and kissing them lazily. Jon rested their arms on his shoulder, playing with his hair. Tim pulled back, kissing a line down Jon’s cheek to their jaw. Jon rolled their lips between their teeth, tilting their head to give Tim more access. Martin took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Tim, sliding his hands up his chest. He leant over his shoulder, pressing a kiss to Jon’s lips. Jon moved one’s hand to Martin’s jaw, kissing him back. Tim laughed softly.

“No offense, boys, but that’s a little gross right in my ear like that.” He said into Jon’s neck. Jon and Martin took the opportunity to pepper Tim with loud messy kisses along his neck and cheek. Tim laughed harder, trying to wriggle out of their grip. They held him fast but relented after a minute or two. The three settled into a comfortable semi-hug, Martin still holding Tim from behind with his chin on his shoulder, Jon resting his forehead against Martin with one arm around Tim’s neck and the other on their lap, and Tim resting his head in the crook of Jon’s neck, still leaning with his hands on the counter on either side of them. 

“Whole day to ourselves, huh?” Tim asked, breaking the silence once more.

“Seems so.” Martin replied.

“We could watch a movie.” Jon suggested.

“Have any in mind, sweetheart?” Martin asked.

“Not really. Something soft and warm, preferably. Like a Studio Ghibli.”

Martin and Tim hummed in agreement. Tim stood up properly, Martin letting him go and taking his hand instead.

“Should we go see what we’ve got?” Tim asked. Jon and Martin nodded. Jon hopped off the counter, slipping their hand into Martin’s free one as they headed into the living room to get on with their day. After all, they had a very busy schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun :) they go watch a movie and cuddle and have a very pleasant day and nothing bad happens to them ever <3


End file.
